


A Height Weakness

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Height difference, Idiots in Love, Writers month 2019, day 29, post ID reveal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 29Trope Prompt: Height DifferenceFandom: Miraculous Tales of Lady Bug and Cat NoirPairings: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ Adrien Agreste, Tom Dupain-Cheng/Sabine Dupain-Cheng





	A Height Weakness

“You’re staring,” Marinette, commented without looking up from her sketchpad.

“I just noticed something I hadn’t before is all,” Adrien said and that interested Marinette to look up from her newest design. 

“Oh, and what’s that?” Marinette leaned against the railing of her balcony to look at the pretty blond who was lounging on the other side of the balcony and staring at her with a lazy, cat-like smile on his lip. 

“Oh, nothing earth-shattering… Just that… You’re short.” Adrien commented and Marinette looked up startled, not having expected that. She narrowed her eyes at him and elbowed him in the ribs. Adrien laughed as he leaned away from her pointy elbows, holdings his hands up in surrender. 

“No, no, just let me explain.” Adrien insisted and Marinette huffed and crossed her arms while giving him an ‘I’m waiting’ look. 

“Look, see?” Adrien pulled his girlfriend into his arms and rested his chin atop her head as he wound his arms around her. 

“I don’t know what you mean?” Marinette’s voice was muffled by Adrien’s shirt. 

“This, I love how you fit perfectly in my arms, how you fit perfectly just under my chin. It’s like we were made for each other you know?” Adrien said softly.

“Oh,” Marinette’s cheeks burned at the words and clung to her partner tight and closed her eyes as he began to hum and sway them back and forth. 

“I think I can handle being the short one in this relationship then,” Marinette commented and tipped her head up to look at the blond. 

“It suits you,” Adrien teased with a sparkle in his eyes and leaned down to kiss Marinette who happily kissed back.

~~/~~

“Tom sweetheart, look, how cute!” Sabine tugged on her husband’s hand while pointing up at the balcony of Marinette’s room.

“Now I can see the height difference clearer, it is rather cute,” Tom commented as he watched his daughter and her boyfriend sway together in their own little world. 

“I told you so!” Sabine said knowingly as she pulled her husband into their bakery.

“I know better than to question you, wife of mine,” Tom pulled his own short woman in for a kiss, smiling at how she was giggling at his words. 

A few hours passed and finally, Tom and Sabine slightly opened the trapdoor that led into their daughter’s room. It had been a while since they had heard any creaks of footsteps and were half curious and half concerned. 

“Oh,” Sabine whispered when she caught sight of a tangle of limbs on the chaise lounge in the corner of her daughter’s room. 

“Okay I thought the height difference was cute before, but this is too much.” Tom agreed as he and Sabine tiptoed into the bedroom. Sabine gently tucking a blanket off the foot of her daughter’s bed around the sleeping teen, Adrien had his arm slung around Marinette’s waist, mouth parted as he slept. Marinette was curled up against his side, their legs tangled together and her head pillowed on his chest. Adrien being a good head taller was obvious to the parents. 

“Did you know that females in my family have a weakness for tall men?” Sabine teased in a quiet voice as the two looked down fondly at their daughter and their future son in law. 

“Things make so much sense,” Tom laughed softly as he wrapped his wife up in a hug and Sabine went up on her tiptoes to kiss him in response.


End file.
